Au bar de l'Entente Cordiale
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: On peut parfois y trouver un anglais ivre et un français désabusé qui se laissent aller dans les méandres de la philosophie et autres discussions plus ou moins profondes... avec autant de sérieux que leur état laisse penser !


D'accord, il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Mais ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas garder ses problèmes pour soi et vivre avec plutôt que de les afficher publiquement ? Ne vous y trompez pas; Ce n'est pas que lui, France, soit 'Jemenfoutiste', non... mais une énième beuverie avec le même poivrot anglais et les mêmes sempiternels sujets depuis bientôt trois cent ans, ça commençait un peu à le lourder.

"Tu sais que je ne te pardonnerai jamais, n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui. Et ?"

"Comment ça, 'Et' ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'obtenir ton pardon ou quoi que ce soit, non ?"

"Ah parce que tu penses vraiment que tu ne devrais pas !? Après ça !? Après le sale coup que tu as osé me faire !?"

"Je vois... De toute évidence, mon cher, il y a un léger malentendu entre nous. Mais rassure toi, grand frère va t'aider à y voir plus clair! Pour faire simple: Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher."

"De quoi, you bloody-..."

"Non, non, non, je n'ai pas fini alors pas d'interruption, veux-tu. Je disais donc que je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher concernant mes actions passées envers toi, et dans le cas présent, concernant l'indépendance de ton ancien protégé."

"You git ! How dare you ! Tu savais qu'il était important pour moi ! Tu savais combien... combien..."

"... Combien tu l'aimais ? Et après ? L'aurais-tu déjà oublié, Angleterre ? Depuis que le monde est monde, les nations volent les autres nations, que ce soit au moyen de l'invasion ou en les prenant à d'autres. Ni toi ni moi ne faisons exception et tu le sais très bien, messire l'Empire Britannique -qui m'a soit-dit en passant volé Canada. Hypocrite."

"C'est différent ! Complètement différent ! America était... Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver ! Mais il a fallu que tu t'en mêles, tu l'as influencé ! Même venant de toi, c'était un coup bas, espèce d...-!

"Non mais tu t'écoutes !? Tu oses me faire porter le chapeau sur TON échec ? HA ! Regarde toi, à constament renier la réalité, pas étonnant que le petit en ai eu assez de toi ! Regarde moi droit dans les yeux, Angleterre, et ose me dire qu'il n'est pas parti par ta faute !"

"... I-Il... Je l'ai toujours bien traité ! Je lui ai tout donné, mon affection, mon savoir... jusqu'à mes espoirs, tout ! Certes, j'ai parfois été dur avec lui mais c'était uniquement pour son bien ! Eduquer un enfant demande une certaine discipline, qu'est ce que tu crois! Et comment est-ce qu'il me remercie, ce sale petit ingrat ? En m'abandonnant ! Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une crise d'adolescence, rien de plus ! Comment aurais-je pu penser que..."

"Ca y est, tu as fini ?"

"NO ! Et j'en assez de ce ton suffisant ! Peu importe sous quel angle on regarde la chose, il serait encore avec moi si seulement tu n'étais pas intervenu !"

"Tu crois ça ? Idiot. Toi même tu as vu à quelle vitesse il avait grandi. Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille sur son potentiel, à l'époque. Même si je ne l'avais pas aidé au moment où je l'ai fait, il aurait fini par déclarer son indépendance tôt ou tard."

"Foutaises !"

"Bon sang, Angleterre ! Regarde le ! Ce n'est plus l'enfant qui te suivais partout comme ton ombre d'il y a si longtemps, c'est un grand garçon maintenant ! Il voulait sa juste place dans le monde, et il l'a eue ! Je n'ai fais que lui donner un coup de pouce. Angleterre... es-tu certain de n'avoir jamais vu cet éclat briller dans ses yeux quand il était plus jeune ? Ce désir de vouloir accomplir de grandes choses, de vouloir être ton égal, de vouloir lire la fierté dans ton regard le jour où il se disait que tu serais là pour le voir réaliser ses rêves ?"

"Je... Tu...Tu mens. Comment pourrais tu savoir tout ça ? Il n'a pas dû t'en parler, je le sais."

"Il n'a jamais eu besoin de me le dire. Tout ça, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux et je l'ai vu dans ses actes à chacune de nos rencontres. Encore et toujours."

"Je ne te crois pas ! Tu inventes tout au fur et à mesure avec tes belles paroles et tes foutues métaphores ! Mais ça ne prends pas avec moi, France !"

"Bon sang de bois, Angleterre ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu comprennes ? Si tu ne me crois pas, pourquoi ne pas demander ce qu'en pensent les autres nations ? Aux yeux du monde, la vérité est aussi évidente que deux et deux font quatre, crétin de rosbif !"

"Comme si j'irais perdre mon temps à-"

"Tu vois ?! Tu te défiles encore ! Tu refuses de voir la vérité même quand une occasion se présente ! Tu refuses d'admettre qu'Alfred à tout hérité de toi- oh...!"

"... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, crache le morceau you bloody frog ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Je ne veux pas en parler."

"Ah non ! Maintenant que tu as commencé, tu n'as plus le droit de te taire ! Je veux savoir: qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'Alfred à tout hérité de moi' ?"

"..."

"France !"

"... Très bien. Je vais te le dire. Te rappelles tu le jour où Guillaume le Conquérant t'as ammené à moi ?"

"Comment oublier. Ce salaud m'a fait traverser la Manche sur son épaule jusqu'à Paris et m'a jeté à tes pieds en me présentant comme cadeau pour ton roi."

"Oui. Je t'ai vu arriver et entendu de loin, hurlant des injures et des menaces à plein poumon tout en te débattant. Quel spectacle ça a été."

"Tu as même roulé par terre tellement tu riais ! Rien que d'y penser, la rage monte..."

"Que pouvais je y faire ? J'ai vu un petit bonhomme sale et mal fagoté, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et couverts d'égratinures qui criait des inepties et se débattait comme un beau diable, jusqu'à ce que Guillaume craque et te jette par terre. Qui n'aurait pas ri ? Ha ha ha..."

"... Dis moi, tu évoques ce souvenir juste pour m'énerver en espérant changer de sujet ou bien..."

"Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'y viens."

"Vite."

"Ok. Donc. Nous nous connaissions déjà avant. Tu étais un tout petit pays de rien du tout qui errait dans les bois-"

"Hey !"

"Ne m'interromps pas. Tu étais un petit pays, donc. Seul, pauvre et sans défense. Tandis que moi, j'étais déjà un royaume plutôt bien lôti pour l'époque. Tu es devenu mon vassal, comme ton roi fût le vassal du mien en ces temps. Ma première colonie, en quelque sorte. Je me souviens combien j'étais heureux d'être le 'chef' d'une autre nation."

"Tu m'as appelé ton 'laquais' à l'époque. Rien à voir avec un vassal, espèce de-"

"Bref ! Passons les détails. Mon royaume à adopté le tien, l'a pris sous son aile. Ton pays a acquéri certaines de mes terres avec le temps, et pendant près de trois siècles, nous étions considérés tous les deux comme 'frères' par nos deux peuples. Je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais, et de ce savoir tu l'as adapté, enrichi à ta manière. Tu as fais tes armes. Et aussitôt que tu as eu l'âge de porter une armure, tu m'as défié. Te souviens tu pourquoi ?"

"Tu parles de la guerre de cent ans ? Frog, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais vivre sous ton joug toute ma vie ?"

"... Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as jamais manqué de rien auprès de moi."

" Tu te trompes ! Il me fallait ma propre identité ! Aussi profitable qu'a pu être cette... 'alliance', je n'en ai jamais voulu ! Je voulais me consruire par mes  
propres moyens !"

"En quoi cela était il si important pour toi, alors qu'aujourd'hui, toi comme moi avons encore une grande influence sur certains pays du monde, nous qui avons si bien pratiqué la 'course aux colonies' sans jamais nous soucier de l'opinion de ceux que nous avions conquis ?"

" Ca n'a rien à voir ! I am England ! J'ai eu le pouvoir, l'ambition, la force et la volonté de devenir un grand pays parmi les autres ! Et si pour cela je devais me battre, alors qu'il en soit ainsi !"

"Même contre celui à qui tu dois toutes ces choses ?"

"Toujours aussi prétentieux, hein... Mais oui. Même toi, et surtout contre toi. Je devais faire mes preuves, et t'affronter; me libérer de tes chaînes, était le premier pas pour ma liberté et commencer mon Histoire en tant que vraie nation."

"T'arrives t-il de regretter cette décision, parfois ?"

"Tu plaisantes, France ? Jamais. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fais. C'est mon Histoire, mes accomplissements et mes échecs. Et je la rendrais pour rien au monde. Je suis fier de ce que je suis."

"...Je le sais. Je sais tout ça."

"Tu le sais ?! Mais alors pourquoi-"

"Réfléchis à tout ce que tu viens de me déclarer avec tant de passion, mon Angleterre. Ce discours ne te rappelle t il pas quelqu'un que nous connaissons ?"

"Tu deviens sénile, Frog. Il faut arrêter l'absin-... !"

"..."

"..."

"... Angleterre... ? Tu... pleures... ?"

"...Sh-Shut up..."

"Oh, Angleterre..."

"..."

"Je sais combien c'est douloureux. Même après des siècles, mon coeur se serre encore quand je me rappelle comme tu as lutté pour te détacher de moi..."

"... France..."

"Je me suis senti seul, trahi, abandonné. Je t'ai hai. Je t'ai maudis. J'ai même juré que je te le ferai payer par tous les moyens. Je me suis demandé ce que j'avais bien pu faire de travers, ce que je pourrais faire pour te reprendre. L'histoire aura démontré que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'en vouloir, au fond. Mais malgré tout, il m'a fallu accepter la réalité, et tourner la page."

"France..."

"Tu n'es plus mon protégé depuis longtemps, Arthur. Tu es devenu mon ennemi, mon rival, mon allié, mon démon personnel et parfois -oserais je le dire, mon ami.  
Nous avons grandi ensemble. Je t'ai vu évoluer, changer à travers les époques. Du petit sauvageon au gentleman en passant par le pirate... et aujourd'hui quand je te vois je sais, que tu avais eu raison de partir... Du moins, hé hé, j'esssaie de m'en convaincre."

"France, tu as vraiment le chic pour tout gâcher. Même tes monologues sentimentaux très clichés comme tous droits sortis d'un film. You git..."

"Que veux tu ? Grand Frère aime les classiques !"

"Sérieusement, France. J'ignorais que tu... je ne pensais pas..."

"..."

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire."

"Eh bien ne dis rien. L'important est que tu aies enfin compris une part de ton passé que tu croyais avoir enterré. Et surtout que tu arrêtes de m'enquiquiner avec ça. Vraiment, j'en ai assez de t'entendre geindre sur l'indépendance d'Alfred à chaque fois que tu te saoules. C'est lassant à la fin !"

"What ?! Comment oses tu, you wanker ?!"

"C'est celui qui le dis qui l'est !"

"Ne fais pas le gamin ! Et reviens ici que je te massacre !"

"Naaan !"

"Tu vas voir !"

"Gyaaaah ! Non ! Ne t'approches pas !"

"Arrête de courir et accepte ton destin !"

"Moi vivant, jamais ! Tout sauf ta cuisine !"

"M-Ma cuisine ?! ... Espèce de sale... ! Je vais te tuer !"

"Aaaah ! C'est qu'il court vite, le bougre !"

" Ha ha ha ha !"


End file.
